charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Combustão Molecular
Combustão Molecular é a habilidade de fazer moléculas acelerar até o ponto em que objetos ou seres explodem. O poder é canalizado através de gestos manuais e é um dos poderes ofensivos mais fortes possuídos pelas Encantadas. Visão Geral Com um simples gesto com a mão, os usuários podem explodir seres vivos e artificiais. No entanto, alguns seres podem se reconstituir depois de terem suas moléculas separadas.Um exemplo disso são Bruxas Fênix Assassinas, elas podem juntar a suas moléculas depois de terem sido separadas. Apesar de seu efeito destrutivo, alguns seres são completamente imunes ao poder; por exemplo, o poder nem sempre funciona em demônios, de nível superior , como evidenciado em várias ocasiões; muitos seres de nível superior só podem ser derrubados alguns metros ou ter certas partes do corpo destruídas. Alguns seres podem regenerar a referida parte do corpo. Além disso, Limpadores e Barbas (depois de roubar os poderes de Cole das Terras Demoníacas) esmagaram as explosões de Piper. Os usuários também podem explodir objetos inanimados, como portas, pedras e carros, embora isso possa, às vezes, causar um incêndio duradouro como subproduto. No entanto, usuários habilidosos podem explorar isso e começar a disparar intencionalmente.Os usuários não podem criar fogo como aqueles com pirocinese. Os efeitos explosivos de seu poder e material inflamável (s) é o que causa / cria incêndios. Parece que explodir um objeto inanimado ou outro poder pode ocasionalmente criar ondulações no ar que empurrarão as coisas para longe. Este é um efeito colateral da explosão, não algo que pode ser controlado conscientemente. Também deve ser notado que alguns objetos são grandes demais para entrar em combustão, como foi visto quando Piper tentou explodir as portas que levavam à fortaleza de Glynnis, mas o poder dela nem sequer os queimava. Certos usuários podem desviar poderes como bolas de energia e bolas de fogo de volta aos demônios, detonando-os no ar e enviando-os de volta na direção de onde vieram ou desarmá-los. Esta é uma habilidade aprendida, no entanto, chamada "Desvio", e não um poder por si só. Poções Piper criou uma poção em meados de 2001 para replicar esse poder depois que Fonte roubou seus poderes ativos. Apesar de fazer um pote cheio, apenas um vil foi mostrado para ser usado. Phoebe usou o vil para derrotar o Guardião das Trevas que a Fonte tinha enviado para roubar os poderes de Paige e matar Leo. Apesar disso, é lógico supor que essa poção foi criada e usada mais de uma vez, já que Piper pode facilmente derrotar demônios de nível inferior usando seu poder. Artefatos A varinha de Tuatha era uma arma mágica formidável, capaz de acelerar as moléculas até o ponto em que elas explodem. Aqueles de posse dela poderiam ativá-lo simplesmente levantando a varinha com as duas mãos e apontando-a para o alvo. Os dois únicos seres que foram capazes de usar essa varinha antes de ser destruída, eram seu homônimo Tuatha e o escolhido, Kyle Gwydion. Enquanto Tuatha estava na posse dela, ela usou para matar pessoas inocentes. No entanto, Kyle ganhou a varinha dela e a usou para desejar que ela fosse embora, o que a transformou em um milhão de peças. Este ato final destruiu a varinha. Exemplos Piper desenvolveu esse poder quase três anos depois que seus poderes foram despertados. Ela ativa apontando as mãos na direção da coisa que ela quer explodir. Quando Piper desenvolveu esse poder pela primeira vez, alternou-se imprevisivelmente com seu poder de congelamento, especialmente após a morte de sua irmã, Prue. A razão é que suas emoções estavam desequilibradas, fazendo com que seus poderes fossem altamente instáveis. Depois que ela se recuperou da morte de Prue, e com o passar do tempo, ela confiou menos em sua raiva para ativá-la. Quando ela se tornou mais confortável com seu poder, descobriu que pode seletivamente atingir partes individuais do corpo em um demônio.Centennial Charmed Ela também aprendeu a controlar a força de sua habilidade variando entre destruir um único alvo para criar pequenas explosões. No começo, esse poder era formidável o suficiente para destruir demônios de nível superior excepcionalmente poderosos. O primeiro demônio destruído por este poder, Tarkin, era apenas um pouco menos poderoso que a metade do demônio de Cole, Belthazor. Em 2003, o poder cresceu até o ponto em que Piper poderia destruir os demônios que se pensava serem inviáveis. O poderoso demônio egípcio antigo Jeric era tão poderoso que se pensava que ele só poderia ser mumificado, não vencido. No entanto, Piper destruiu-o em um hit. Em 2004, a bruxa malvada Mabel Stillman roubou os poderes de Piper, incluindo seu poder explosivo. Mabel eventualmente aprendeu como usá-lo, mesmo que ela fosse uma bruxa de nível inferior tentando usar os poderes de uma bruxa de nível superior. Ela foi capaz de canalizá-lo com uma mão - algo que Piper só dominou depois de vários meses. No entanto, o objetivo de Mabel era terrível; Em contraste, a essa altura, Piper quase nunca errou. Quando Piper fica emocionada, ela perde o controle do poder, como visto quando ela e Leo estavam tendo dificuldades conjugais, já que o poder está fortemente ligado às emoções dela. Quando Leo se afastou dela durante uma discussão, ela destruiu involuntariamente a porta que ele acabara de atravessar.Cat House Embora, quanto mais emocional Piper fica, mais forte seu poder cresce, mas também quanto mais incontrolável ele é, quando ela explode a porta involuntariamente, ela usa um dedo que mostra que a magnitude do poder é grandemente aumentada quando ela está sobrecarregada com um Muitas emoções. Em 2006, os poderes de Piper haviam se tornado tão poderosos que ela conseguiu explodir um membro da Tríade, Baliel, com três golpes no peito. No entanto, o poder de Baliel foi reduzido significativamente quando ele acidentalmente derrotou um de seus compatriotas, enfraquecendo assim o coletivo.Engaged and Confused Em um ponto, ela foi capaz de explodir Savard fora de seus pés apesar de ser pequena e os efeitos dela e seus poderes de irmãs serem muito reduzidos.Repo Manor Ela também mostrou um domínio ainda maior sobre seu poder, sendo capaz de acertar a borda de uma bola de energiaPiper disfarçada de Wyatt desviou uma bola de energia em Still Charmed and Kicking. ou bola de fogoPiper desviou a bola de fogo de Vaklav em The Lost Picture Show. e enviá-lo de volta na direção de onde veio ou guiá-lo para outro alvo. Como, seus poderes continuaram a desenvolver-se Piper poderia explodir um demônio no meio do teletransporte para impedi-los de escapar mais tarde explodindo-os em teletransporte mental. Forever Charmed Em 2009, enquanto dentro do Nexo do Todo, Piper tornou-se capaz de usar seus poderes em todo o seu potencial, permitindo que ela explodisse oito autômatos sem alma de uma só vez. É sugerido que os poderes de Piper irão avançar para este estágio naturalmente em algum momento no futuro. The Power of 300 Lista de Usuários ;Poder Original *Piper Halliwell ;Através de feitiço, canalização, roubo de poder, etc. *Denise *Tuatha *Pilar *Zankou *Leo Wyatt *Fonte de Todo Mal *Kyle Gwydion *Mabel Stillman Poder Desenvolvido Aceleração Molecular Esta é a forma mais controlada de Combustão Molecular, que cria um efeito menos destrutivo. É a habilidade de fazer as moléculas reverberarem a uma velocidade que as torna desordenadas, o que faz com que um objeto se aqueça rapidamente. Como resultado desse calor, a energia pode fazer com que objetos derreta ou queimem. Tanto Piper Halliwell quanto sua sobrinha Tamora Mitchell receberam essa habilidade em 2008. Com esse estágio avançado de sua habilidade de aceleração molecular, Piper pode derreter objetos, iniciar incêndios e ferver líquidos. Tamora exibiu isso como seu poder primário e atualmente exibe apenas o aspecto de ignição, embora se pense que ela será capaz de acessar a Combustão Molecular quando estiver mais velha e mais forte. Com ela, Tamora conseguiu se envolver em uma circulo de fogo na Escola de Magia e incendiar o quarto dela e de sua irmã com seu poder. Notas e Curiosidades *Este poder é geralmente referido como Explosão. Ele também foi chamado de Explodir e Explosões. *Piper não precisa estar diretamente na frente de um objeto para explodi-lo, ela apenas tem que vê-lo. No entanto, as mãos dela devem se mover na direção do alvo.7ª Temporada, Witchness Protection Leo empurrou Piper que ia explodir Kyra suas mãos erraram o alvo, explodindo uma foto. *No entanto, como ela se tornou mais forte, Piper mostrou em alguns casos que ela não tem que ver diretamente um objeto para explodi-lo, ela só sabe exatamente se o objeto é. Piper estourou um vaso sem olhá-lo diretamente, até que já havia explodido.4ª Temporada, Lost and Bound Piper também explodiu uma bola de fogo sem olhar diretamente para ela, porque seus olhos estavam olhando para baixo no feitiço.7ª Temporada, Freaky Phoebe *Piper foi mostrado para ser capaz de causar grande destruição com seus poderes. Os maiores objetos que explodiu provavelmente eram uma porta de armazém e um carro.Hell Hath No Fury **Também vale a pena notar que, nessas duas vezes, quando ela usou seus poderes em sua forma mais poderosa, ela estava emocionalmente instável por causa da morte de Prue e estava segurando sua dor e pesar por perder sua irmã. *Nas últimas temporadas, o poder de Piper criou mais fogo do que nas temporadas anteriores. Isto foi provavelmente devido ao seu crescimento no poder. *Este é um dos mais fortes poderes das Encantadas, porque elas nem sempre têm que dizer um feitiço para derrotar um demônio ou um feiticeiro. *Esta é a última potência utilizada na série de vencer um demônio: Piper explode tanto Dumain Futuro e Dumain com este poder, vencendo ambos em uma batida cada e tirando Passado Dumain enquanto tentava brilhar a distância. *Embora Piper precise usar as mãos para usar esse poder, seu estado emocional aguçado durante a Lua Azul permitiu que ela usasse esse poder sem gestos com as mãos.7ª Temporada, Once in a Blue Moon *Durante a execução do programa, Piper usou esse poder 243 vezes. *Ele tem sido usado para vencer mais demônios do que qualquer outro poder individual na série. *Durante Repo Manor a força da habilidade de Piper foi mostrada quando, mesmo pequena e com seus poderes enfraquecidos, ela foi capaz de explodir um demônio no rosto com força suficiente para derrubá-lo. *Como esse poder não era o poder "profetizado" de Piper, dava-lhe uma vantagem em mais de uma maneira; Um livro, Something Wiccan This Way Comes, viu Piper e várias outras bruxas sendo raptadas por três irmãs que tentaram tomar os poderes dos outros para si, mas Piper foi capaz de derrotá-los enquanto eles tentavam lançar o feitiço final para levar suas vítimas. 'poderes porque eles não sabiam' o que mais ela poderia fazer com as mãos dela. *Há alguns casos em que Piper usaria seu poder em um ser e eles não apenas resistiriam a ser explodidos, mas também não haveria nenhuma explosão à vista e o ser seria apenas derrubado ou tropeçado. Exemplos disto incluem um Corretor Demoníaco de Poder em The Fifth Halliwheel, Cole Turner/Belthazor da realidade alternativa em Centennial Charmed, um Avatar em Charmageddon, e como um Feiticeiro Demoníaco em Carpe Demon. No caso do corretor de poder, seus poderes foram enfraquecidos por estar no submundo, como afirmado por Cole. *Este foi o único poder desenvolvido de Piper na série. *Piper é o único ser conhecido em toda a série a ter esse poder naturalmente. ** Isso é evidente tanto por Kyle Gywdion quanto por Tuatha, que usaram esse poder com a varinha. Veja Também *Dispersão Molecular *Manipulação Molecular Referências }} Categoria:Poderes